


That Time When Beca Watched Game of Thrones

by Vallern



Series: The Mouse and The Giant [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww Becs, are you bored? Sorry, I know you're not a fan, but ever since the Red Wedding, I'm scared of watching it alone. I'm still not over it yet." Chloe whimpered.</p><p>"Nah, Chlo. I'll watch it with you, don't worry." Normally, Beca would tease the hell out of people who cried over fictional characters’ deaths, but she wouldn't do it to Chloe. It felt like kicking a puppy.</p><p>Satisfied with Beca's answer, Chloe continued the episode.</p><p>And then she saw her.</p><p>"Oh my god, is that Kommissar?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When Beca Watched Game of Thrones

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my girlfriend (which is also my beta so blame her if there are grammar mistakes or whatever, and since we're both not native English speakers, I'm sure there are mistakes.) told me that BHS was in an episode of GoT. Since I stopped watching GoT when season four ended, I downloaded it and just watched BHS while drooling. And then my girlfriend said "hey what if Beca watched GoT and devastated that Kom look-alike died" and I guess I just ran with that idea. I wrote it from 3 to 7 in the morning while skyping with said girlfriend, so if this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. But enough with my rambling, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> EDIT: I retconned some parts because back when I wrote this I didn't expect this to be a series, and there will be continuity issues if I didn't retcon it, so read it again if you want.

Beca was bored.

After the Worlds and graduation, it seemed like there was nothing exciting anymore. Now she was (thankfully) getting paid, her boss told her to make more mixes, and Emily promised she would help with more original songs. Basically, things were looking up. Life was good.

Except for her love life, apparently.

She broke up with Jesse two months ago because he got into an internship in Texas, and they were busy enough without the added distance. So they decided to break things up and stay friends, which was great because Beca actually liked the guy and would hate to see him gone from her life completely.

She wasn't heartbroken or anything, but Chloe (of course _Chloe_ barged into her apartment with suitcases and a big smile, and Beca was not strong enough to resist it. God, they weren’t even together and she was wrapped around Chloe's little finger. So much for being a badass.) has got it into her head that Beca needs a date.

Lots of them.

Beca has gone to seventeen blind dates in the last two months, and all of them were unsuccessful. Chloe even set her up with girls for her last five blind dates ever since the redhead remembered Beca's sexuality meltdown over Kommissar.

Speaking of Kommissar...

Beca sometimes wanted to facepalm herself into unconsciousness whenever she remembered her interactions with the tall, gorgeous German. She couldn't even stand near Kommissar without complimenting the older woman, and Kommissar didn't help either with her proximity and her smirk and her sculpted body and her blue eyes that Beca could drown in...

Beca slapped herself. She couldn't even think of the valkyrie without complimenting her.

Okay, so MAYBE she liked Kommissar. A tiny bit. Like, miniscule. It was just a girl crush. It was like how a lot of women want to have sex with Angelina Jolie on top of Harley Davidson. That kind of crush.

(Beca totally didn't picture Kommissar looms over her in a leather jacket on said motorcycle. Totally not.)

The tiny woman sighed. She kinda maybe missed the giantess. Kommissar, surprisingly, approached her after the Worlds and they have stayed in touch ever since.

 

* * *

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_"BECA! BECA! BECAAAAAAA!"_

_"Stop shouting my ears off, Beale, I can hear you just fine."_

_They won the Worlds and they were celebrating in the hotel. Beca was ecstatic, but she was tired and there’s too many people and why the hell was the beer so shitty, she thought, since it was the after party, they could at least afford decent beer._

_"BECS WE WON OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Chloe was squealing in her ears and the redhead was jumping up and down while hugging Beca. She laughed at Chloe's happiness and pulled her closer despite the heat from being in a room with too many people._

_"I know, Red. But you're like, super drunk, so stop bursting my eardrums if you still want me to mix." Chloe pouted and stopped jumping, but she was still hugging Beca. And because it's Chloe, Beca let her._

_"How much did you drink?"_

_"Ummm like six? Seven? No, eight! Amy gave me this really tasty drink after my fourth beer! I love Amy!" Beca laughed. Amy's concoction would knock anyone to hangover hell for at least two days._

_"Chlo, you're gonna have a hangover of the size of Jupiter tomorrow."_

_"Hush, Mitchell, we're celebrating! It's Future Chloe's problems!" Chloe giggled drunkenly and extricated her arms from Beca. The younger woman rolled her eyes and smiled at the drunk redhead._

_"Well, I hope Future Chloe likes to make out with the toilet then."_

_Chloe giggled. "Speaking of, Present Chloe is gonna make out with someone, so don't wait for me Becs!" With that, she skipped away from Beca._

_"Make good choices!" Beca called after her. She shook her head in amusement at Chloe's antics._

_"Hello, tiny maus." Beca jumped and nearly dropped her drink. The brunette whirled around and found herself eye to chest with Kommissar. And what a magnificent chest that was._

_"My eyes are up here." Kommissar's voice was tinged with amusement and it forced Beca to look up from that magnificent chest to those blue eyes she could drown in. Beca looked at her (rival?) to see that the blonde only changed her leather pants with some impossibly tight jeans, and she was still wearing the leather see-through fishnet that DSM wore for their performances. Beca gulped her beer because suddenly her throat was as dry as the Sahara._

_"Cat got your tongue?" Kommissar smirked, she loved making the short brunette flustered. It amused her and flattered her at the same time._

_"What are you doing here, you oversized mountain of muscle! With those perfect biceps and flat abs that I want to lick..." Beca slapped her hands in front of her mouth, horrified with her word vomit. "Oh my god, just kill me." Beca whispered. Why the hell couldn’t she control herself around this woman?!_

_Kommissar laughed. It was a genuine and warm laugh, the kind that Beca never expected the woman to make. The blonde lifted Beca's chin with her fingers. "It wouldn't do if the champion is dead, ja?" Beca blushed at the touch and nodded fervently._

_"W-what are you doing here?"_

_"Enjoying the after party. Just like you." The older woman smiled. "Though it looks like you are not enjoying it as much as your redhead friend."_

_"Chloe? Yeah, this is her scene. Me, I don't like to party all that much. People aren't my thing." Beca mentally patted herself in the back. She finally could say something without embarrassing herself to death._

_"I see... so what is your thing? Other than acapella, that is."_

_"You." Beca facepalmed. "Um, music. Mixing music. I wanna be a DJ or a music producer. Whichever. Preferably both."_

_Kommissar lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You don't want to continue as a professional singer?"_

_"Well, not really. I like to sing, but mixing is my passion, you know? It's my dream since I was a kid. So yeah, this is the end for me."_

_"Shame, I was looking forward to beat you in the next Worlds."_

_Beca laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you, Kommissar. And even if I'm still in acapella, I'd still kick your ass."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure, maus. But yes, you are indeed the kicker of ass." Kommissar smiled down at Beca, who drew a stuttering breath at the blonde's radiance._

_"So you're not mad at us beating you guys?"_

_"Mad? No, of course not. Surprised, sure. But mad? No. I'm impressed that you managed to beat us."_

_"But all of the intimidation you did..."_

_"It was just to, how do you say, ah, to psyche you out?"_

_"Ah, okay. Good to know." Beca nursed her beer and secretly felt relieved that Kommissar didn't actually dislike her._

_What? Why should Beca care whether the woman liked her or not?_

_Kommissar stared at the brunette in front of her. She had to admit, she was intrigued by the captain of the Bellas. And it's such a shame to let Beca walk away from her because she won't be competing in acapella anymore._

_Suddenly, Beca's phone was ringing. The brunette took her phone to see that she had a message from Fat Amy._

**Amy (1:25 AM)** _yo shortstack we can see u w/ hot, tall, & german so we'll leave u both. don't do anything stacie wouldn't do. btw i took twenty bucks from ur purse bc bloe is no go & i have to drink some more to forget the day my tasmanian intuition failed me. sad day._

_Beca sputtered. What the hell?! Bloe?! Tasmanian intuition?! What?!_

_When Beca was still contemplating what to say to Amy, suddenly Kommissar snatched Beca's phone out of her hand._

_"Hey! What the hell! Give it back!"_

_"No." The older woman smirked and (very insultingly) raised her hand so Beca couldn't reach her phone._

_"Ugh, come on! Is this another dig at my height? Not all of us can be tall like you!"_

_"Poor maus." Kommissar patted Beca's head teasingly (and condescendingly, in Beca's opinion) with her free hand. Beca growled._

_"Give my phone back, you... you giraffe!"_

_"No." Kommissar still smirked that damn smug smirk and oh, what wouldn't Beca do to kiss the smirk out of her face._

_Beca blinked. Either I'm drunker than I thought or this damn woman is hot enough to make me question my straightness..._

_While Beca was distracted by her own thoughts, Kommissar typed something in Beca's phone, and with another pat to Beca's head, she gave Beca her phone back._

_"Here you go, little one." The older woman said with a grin._

_Beca narrowed her eyes. "What did you do... oh." She blushed. A shiny new contact with the name 'Luisa' was written on her phone._

_Luisa smiled. "Now, let's go back to your room, shall we?"_

_"What! No! I-I have a boyfriend and even though you're so hot you make me question my sexuality I won't cheat on him!" Beca squeaked._

_Luisa laughed, her eyes glinting with amusement. "I mean that I will walk you back to your room. No one said anything about cheating. And I admire your loyalty to him, even though I'm so hot you questioned your sexuality."_

_Beca covered her face with her hands. "You know what, just kill me already. I can't control my mouth around you."_

_"I know, and I love it."_

_"You're a horrible person, you know that?"_

_"I know, but it still doesn't change the fact that I’m hot, yes?"_

_"Yes, fine! Just shut your perfect mouth for a bit so I can think!" At least that's what Luisa assumed Beca said since the Bella captain was still hiding her face. Luisa chuckled, but she didn't say anything. After a few more seconds of silence, Beca turned to look at Luisa._

_"So. My room. Let's go."_

_"With pleasure."_

 

* * *

 

**Present day**

Beca lounged on the couch in a big T-shirt and yoga pants. It was Saturday and she didn't have to work until Monday afternoon. She sighed in bliss and closed her eyes. It was hard to have alone time when your roommate is a ball of sunshine who has no idea of personal space.

When Beca started to doze off, she heard the front door open and close with a click. She opened her eyes and saw Chloe beaming at her.

"Chlo, is that burger and fries from that joint in the corner?"

"Yep! I was craving their fries."

"I love you so much right now, Beale." Beca quickly grabbed the plastic bag from Chloe's hand. If there's one thing that never disappointed Beca, it's food.

"I know, Becs. And we can totally marathon the rest of season five while eating!"

Beca groaned. "Chlo, Game of Thrones is like, an hour each episode. The food will be long gone when we reach half of the first episode we watch."

"I know, silly. That's why I brought snacks." Chloe took the other bag and put two big bags of M&M's, Hershey’s, Oreo, extra salty popcorn (for Beca since Chloe swears by caramel popcorn to death, the freak), and a tube of Pringles.

"Dude, do you want us to have a heart attack?"

"C'mon Becs, I don't want to watch it alone! Bree already finished the season last week and she threatened to spoil me if I haven't finished it by tomorrow." The redhead pouted. Beca had to avert her eyes because Chloe's puppy eyes were legendary.

"Ugh, fine. Jesus, Beale, lay off the puppy eyes already!" Beca groaned while Chloe clapped in delight.

"Yay! You're the best, Becs!" Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and put on the DVD.

An hour passed, and Beca finished her lunch and moved to M&M's. She didn't understand the plot and frankly, an hour is too much for a TV show episode. She was bored, but she didn't want Chloe to pout at her either. Beca sighed.

"Aww Becs, are you bored? Sorry, I know you're not a fan, but ever since the Red Wedding, I'm scared of watching it alone. I'm still not over it yet." Chloe whimpered.

"Nah, Chlo. I'll watch it with you, don't worry." Normally, Beca would tease the hell out of people who cried over fictional characters’ deaths, but she wouldn't do it to Chloe. It felt like kicking a puppy.

Satisfied with Beca's answer, Chloe continued the episode.

And then she saw her.

"Oh my god, is that Kommissar?!" Chloe gasped. Beca choked on her candy.

On the screen, a tall, brunette wildling was speaking, but Beca couldn't hear anything she said. All she could hear was her own heartbeat. Is that how Luisa would look like as a brunette? Oh my god, was that an _axe_?

"Becs, you're drooling." Beca automatically wiped her mouth and glared at Chloe.

"Is that how Kommissar would look like as a brunette?" The redhead wondered aloud. "And she was all aggressive and _wild_..." Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to Beca, who squeaked when she heard Chloe said wild.

"So she looks like Luisa! So what?! There are a lot of people that resemble each other in this world! Amy still calls me Twilight sometimes just because some chick who looked like me was on it!"

"Uh huh, and how often have you stumbled across someone who looks like the woman that makes you question your sexuality?"

"S-shut up! They're talking!" In a weak attempt of changing the subject, Beca looked back at the screen to avoid looking at Chloe's knowing eyes.

"If you say so, Becs."

They didn't talk more after that. Beca was alternating between brooding and watching attentively whenever the brunette wildling came up on the screen. Beca gasped when the wildling was getting eaten to death by the zombie-like creatures. She couldn't help but picture it was Luisa that died and it made her chest ache.

She couldn't concentrate for the rest of the episode, and she barely saw the Luisa look-alike getting resurrected as one of the zombies. She thought about Luisa and what if the blonde died and Beca never got around to tell Luisa that _—_

"Chlo, I'm going out for a bit. I'll see you later, okay?"

Beca ran out to the front door without waiting for Chloe's answer.

 

* * *

 

Beca sat down on a bench and dialed Luisa. She needed to hear her voice. Beca knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't help but see Luisa dying in her mind, again and again.

"Maus! You called?" Luisa sounded out of breath and Beca's brain was short-circuiting.

"Uh, what are you doing? Not anyone I know, I hope, because I'm totally not down with that." Beca facepalmed. Luisa laughed.

"Oh no, don't worry your pretty little head about it, liebling. I was just finishing working out, you see. So no, I didn't 'do' anyone."

"Oh thank god because I don't want to imagine that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think I might die of embarrassment?" Beca squeaked.

Luisa laughed again, this time accompanied by a snort. "You have such an overactive imagination."

"I know." Beca drew a deep breath. "Speaking of which, I'm not bothering you, right?"

"No, like I said I was just working out and now I'm going to shower-" Beca gulped and tried to push the image of a naked, glistening Luisa out of her mind with little success,"—then dinner, some movie, and then sleep."

"Wow, I didn't peg you as the 'stay at home on weekends' type."

"I don't like to go out too much, actually. It drains me, and I'd rather be tired because of DSM than because of some meaningless outing."

"You're so... dedicated."

"I know. DSM is my life. I built it from the scratch with Pieter, and I'll be damned if I give less than a hundred percent to it."

"Wow, so you and guyliner are the founders? That's really amazing." Beca understood passion, and she admired Luisa even more for that revelation.

"Thank you, Beca. I hope you too can achieve your dream. I really wish to see your creations." Luisa said sincerely.

Beca smiled. "And I hope DSM will continue to flourish, now that the Bella's won't be at the next Worlds." she teased.

Luisa snorted. "Please, we have other works besides acapella, you know. We got an offer for an album. Apparently, this producer saw our performance at the Worlds and would like to record an album with us."

Beca gaped, thankful that the blonde couldn't see her now because she looked like a dead fish. "Album! Holy shit, that's a big deal!”

"Yes, and we're considering it. DSM will meet up tomorrow at lunch to discuss it."

"Well, congratulations either way. It's a big step, dude."

"Thank you. Now, is there something you want to talk about? You don't usually call since international calls are expensive, yes?"

"Ah, well... nothing. I just..." Beca mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear it."

"I just want to check if you're okay, and... I miss you."

"I miss you too, Beca." Luisa said quietly, and Beca practically heard her smile in her words.

"I wish we could meet and I don't know, hang out." Beca sighed deeply.

"Me too. I would like to know you better. There's only so much you can learn from a person over texts and phone calls, ja?"

"Totally." Beca put her chin in her free hand. "Well, we'll meet again, somehow."

"Of course, maus. It's a promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the story! You can reviews and comments or whatever here or [here](http://lordslacker.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
